We Call it Maze
Episode Summary After finding a simple maze behind a cereal box, Phineas and Ferb build a challenging giant maze in their backyard. Isabella is helping the new Fireside Girl, but admires Candace for beating the record of 50 patches, picking her as a mentor. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to tilt his building to make it a tourist site like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Songs *''It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where You're Goin''' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters through the exhaust kitchen, and is covered in soot as he lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 22, 2010 entitled "El Laberinto" ("The Labyrinth"), also in Disney Channel Taiwan on August 8, 2010 and in English at Disney Channel Asia on August 22, 2010, and in Disney Channel Brazil on August 20, 2010 enitiled "O Nome Disso É Labirinto" ** In Disney Channel Brazil, this episode was paired with "The Doof Side of the Moon." * A new Fireside Girl makes a appearance and is named Melissa. She has blond hair with pig-tails, and freckles. Her uniform has a red belt, pleats on her skirt and black shoes. *This episode reveals that the Fireside Girls has a sub-organization called "Lil' Sparks" that helps young girls to become Fireside Girls, and Isabella was once a Lil' Spark. * For the first time, Doofenshmirtz shows knowledge of other languages to causes him troubles during his trip around the world a few years ago. Errors * When Melissa shows Candace the photo with her in it when she was a Fireside Girl, the shirt is all white instead of orange and white. * Towards the end of the episode, Perry's eyes are blue when they should be brown. * When Isabella loads Melissa on to the Lil' Sparks bus, her beret isn't on. Instead, her red bow is on her head. This was the exact case in Flop Starz where she didn't wear a beret, but had her red bow on. Continuity * Candace shows that she can barely skate ("Crack That Whip"). * Candace's record of 50 patches was mentioned and seen in a magazine ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Doofenshmirtz built a spaceship and wore his spacesuit ("Out to Launch"). * The Giant baby head makes another appearance. * Ferb isn't given a chance to speak ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Ready for the Bettys", "Undercover Carl", Nerds of a Feather). * Once again Isabella is jealous, but this time it is not about Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling", "The Chronicles Of Meap"). Allusions * The title is a parody of a famous Mazola Margarine commercial in which a Native American states "You call it corn, we call it maize." * Indiana Jones - When Ferb switches the key with a bag of sand, it is similar to the famous scene from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. * Star Wars - Candace, Isabella, and Melissa swinging from one platform to another is similar to the scene where Luke and Princess Leia swing across a pit in the Death Star. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro